


Hello, Sunshine

by shapuccinno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Dark!AU, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentang dua orang yang mencari matahari dalam ekuilibrium pekatnya malam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: haikyuu (c) haruichi furudate. fanfiksi ini dipublikasikan tanpa maksud untuk mendapat keuntungan material, hanya untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. basically fanfiksi ini meminjam setting novel After Dark karya Haruki Murakami.
> 
> note: terima kasih banyak pake banget buat mage yang udah bantuin beta, tanpamu ku alay selamanya.

Kepekatan langit malam pukul satu dini hari bukanlah hal yang menakutkan, terlebih ketika kau adalah Shimizu Kiyoko dan ada satu buku Murakami Haruki di tanganmu, menghabiskan waktu di dalam restoran berlabel Denny's yang siap melayani 24/7.

Pada pukul satu dini hari dapur restoran ini masih sibuk, penuh dengan suara kelontang logam dan desisan minyak. Tangan-tangan terampil menggoreng kentang atau dada ayam untuk memberi makan pengunjung yang masih berdatangan dan duduk di kursi-kursi restoran, memainkan telepon genggam, memeriksa berkas, atau membaca buku seperti Kiyoko. _Speaker_ yang menempel di langit-langit mengalunkan lagu-lagu jazz dari tahun 80-an. Kiyoko tidak terlalu familiar dengan sebagian besar melodi yang ditangkap telinganya, namun pengunjung lain yang usianya kemungkinan dua kali lipat usia Kiyoko mungkin mengenalinya. Gadis berkacamata itu tampak tidak terdistraksi oleh lantunan melodi dari saksofon atau petikan gitar dari speaker, ia punya konsentrasi yang bisa diandalkan untuk tetap bisa menikmati _Sputnik Sweetheart_ dan segelas _americano_ sementara jarum jam tetap berputar dan malam semakin larut.

Kiyoko membawa sebuah tas kulit berukuran sedang bersamanya dan sebuah botol tampak menonjol dari balik lapisan kulit sintesis itu. Dari ukuran dan bentuknya, kemungkinan itu adalah botol parfum, yang terpaksa diselipkan diantara barang-barang yang sudah memenuhi tas kulit itu. Tasnya diletakkan sembarangan di atas meja, tepatnya di sebelah asbak yang separuh penuh oleh abu rokok. Sebatang rokok pendek yang masih menyala ditaruh di tepian asbak, hanya sesekali dihisap. Ia membiarkan rokok itu semakin memendek dimakan api dan sekon yang berdetak.

Melodi saksofon dan petikan gitar yang melantun perlahan menghilang dan digantikan dengan lagu yang lebih Kiyoko kenal: 19sai. Milik Shikao Suga. Lagu tentang usianya sekarang. Tepat ketika vokal halus Shikao mulai melantun di dalam restoran, seseorang datang menghampiri Kiyoko dengan langkah-langkah cepat, persis seperti langkah kaki anak-anak kecil yang bersemangat mengejar serangga.

"Shimizu Kiyoko, kan?"

Kali ini konsentrasi Kiyoko teralih. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengalihkan fokus dari deretan huruf yang sedang dibacanya untuk melihat siapa yang barusan memanggilnya.

Pemuda itu tak mungkin jauh lebih tua darinya—malah mungkin lebih muda, karena wajahnya memiliki sinar kekanakan yang tidak dimiliki pemuda sembilan belas tahun pada umumnya. Tingginya mungkin hanya sedikit lebih dari seratus tujuh puluh, rambutnya abu-abu gelap dan matanya kecokelatan. _Trench coat_ yang ia pakai memiliki warna yang sama dengan matanya sementara kaus _turtle neck_ tebalnya sewarna dengan rambutnya, membuat skema warna yang menempel pada dirinya tampak cocok namun monoton. Tangan kirinya menyandang sebuah kotak biola sementara tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah _tote bag_ berwarna cokelat, tampak sedikit kotor. Wajahnya tidak familiar di mata Kiyoko; fakta bahwa ia mengenali Kiyoko merupakan keajaiban tersendiri.

"Ya," Kiyoko menjawab. "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja pernah. Aku teman kakakmu." Tanpa meminta izin, pemuda itu menarik kursi di hadapan Kiyoko dan duduk di atasnya. "Ingat liburan musim panas tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu? Kau ikut bersama kami. Aku, kakakmu, dan tiga teman yang lain. Kita pergi ke kolam renang di Shinagawa saat itu."

Kerut dahi Kiyoko menandakan ia tengah mengingat-ingat, dan anggukan kecil yang ditampilkannya membuat sang lawan bicara tahu bahwa Kiyoko sudah berhasil memanggil memori yang ia maksud. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dengan impulsif.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengingatku. Anu, kau tidak keberatan kalau aku duduk di sini, kan?"

"Bukankah sudah terlambat untuk meminta izin?" Kiyoko menjawab, membuat pemuda itu tersipu. "Baru kali ini aku menemukan seseorang yang memintaku mengingatnya hanya untuk menumpang tempat duduk di restoran."

Sang pemuda tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi orang yang kelaparan dan butuh tempat duduk di dalam restoran yang penuh seperti ini selain menumpang pada teman lamanya yang kebetulan masih ia ingat."

Teman. Kiyoko mengerutkan alis. Bahkan Kiyoko tidak mengingat namanya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa wajahnya familiar, dan ia adalah teman kakaknya, tidak yang lain-lain. Kiyoko tak tahu namanya, usianya, asalnya, dan apapun yang bisa membuat Kiyoko menganggap orang itu sebagai teman.

"Aku tidak ingat namamu." Kiyoko berkata sambil menggeleng pelan.

Di luar ekspektasi Kiyoko, sang pemuda tersenyum maklum.

"Aku memang tak pernah memperkenalkan diri padamu." Ia tertawa geli; sementara Kiyoko tidak bisa menghindar dari selintas rasa malu yang muncul. "Sugawara Koushi. Salam kenal."

"Shimizu Kiyoko." Menurut pada formalitas, Kiyoko menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan menyebutkan namanya juga. "Salam kenal, Sugawara-san."

Sugawara terkikik. "Suga saja."

Kiyoko mengangguk sekilas, kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu. "Sama."

"Hm?"

"Namamu." Ditunjuknya speaker yang menempel di langit-langit. "Dengan penyanyi lagu ini."

"Ah, Shikao Suga?"

"Ya."

Senyum yang tak pernah kabur dari wajah Suga semakin melebar mendengar pendapat dari Kiyoko barusan. Kiyoko, yang merasa dirinya telah mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak berguna, buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _Sputnik Sweetheart_ -nya—ia belum beranjak dari halaman seratus delapan belas sejak kedatangan Suga.

Mata cokelat Suga kini bergulir mengikuti urutan tiap huruf yang tercetak pada buklet menu Denny's di tangannya. Ia mengakui bahwa mengecek menu hanya ia lakukan sebagai obligasi seorang pengunjung yang bertandang ke sebuah restoran, karena sesungguhnya ia hanya akan memesan salad dengan dada ayam dan roti bakar setiap kali ia makan di sini. Suga menceritakan hal itu dengan mimik muka penuh semangat seolah ceritanya itu adalah cerita paling menarik sedunia, dan Kiyoko tidak bisa membalas dengan mimik muka seolah ia baru saja mendengar cerita paling menarik di dunia. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri untuk mencatat pesanan Suga, dan masih dengan mimik muka yang sama, Suga menyebutkan pesanannya pada sang pelayan yang berwajah setengah mengantuk.

"Salad dengan dada ayam dan roti bakar. Rotinya harus kering sekali, ya. Ah, juga isi ulang kopi untuk nona ini."

Pelayan itu mengulang apa yang sudah ia catat. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan tanda persetujuan dari Suga, ia berlalu ke dapur, sementara Suga dan Kiyoko kembali dalam percakapan yang, sekali lagi, diinisiasi oleh Suga.

"Kau sering makan di sini?"

"Lumayan."

"Dan apa yang sering kaupesan? Maksudku, setiap kali kemari aku hanya memesan salad itu, aku belum pernah mencicipi menu lain. Kurasa kaubisa memberiku rekomendasi?"

" _Americano._ "

" _Americano?_ "

"Ya."

"Kau sedang diet?"

Kiyoko menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka makanan cepat saji. Ayam-ayam di sini adalah gumpalan zat kimia. Campuran obat penggemuk, pakan tidak sehat, atau suntik untuk membuat bulunya terlihat berkilau."

"Bagaimana dengan _sandwich_ tuna?"

"Terlalu banyak merkuri."

Suga tertawa kecil. "Jadi, _americano_?"

" _Americano._ "

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang suka _americano_."

"Kupikir kau hanya belum bertemu dengan cukup banyak gadis."

Dari cahaya di wajahnya, Kiyoko bisa menebak bahwa pemuda di hadapannya itu sangat terhibur dengan percakapan sederhana tentang preferensi kopi ini. "Kau menarik. Dan mungkin kau benar juga. Kalau aku pribadi, aku lebih suka kopi manis."

_"Cappuccino? Bicherin?"_

"Semacam itu." Suga mengangguk, antusias. Pilihan kopi yang Kiyoko rasa sesuai dengan image pemuda itu—manis, seperti gumpalan gula kapas. Sejenak ia melirik _americano_ -nya yang pahit dan menghela napas panjang sementara Suga masih menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia pernah berlagak minum _americano_ agar terlihat dewasa di depan gadis yang disukainya namun usaha memberikan kesan dewasa itu gagal total.

Baru setelah ia berhenti berbicara, Suga tertegun sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka jasnya sambil tertawa jenaka. Tampaknya ia baru menyadari bahwa ia belum membuka jasnya. Ketika Suga menarik lepas jas itu dari tubuhnya dan menggantungkan jas tersebut pada sandaran kursi, Kiyoko menyadari bahwa lengan kaus Suga tampak tergulung di bagian siku. Mungkin ia mengenakan jas itu dengan terburu-buru karena takut tertinggal kereta sehingga lengan kemejanya tertarik dan akhirnya tergulung. Sebelum Suga memperbaiki lengan kemejanya, Kiyoko sempat mengamati kulit lengannya yang terekspos; terlihat begitu putih dan bersih untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

"Ah." Kiyoko terkesiap, seolah baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Hm?" Suga mengangkat alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingat, kau yang waktu itu diceritakan kakakku," cerita Kiyoko. "Dia bilang ia iri dengan kulitmu."

"Hah? Dia bilang begitu?" Suga tertawa. "Kakakmu itu begitu cantik, kau pasti salah dengar karena tak mungkin ia bisa iri dengan kulitku."

Kiyoko mengedikkan kepala. "Aku tidak salah dengar. Ia sungguh iri dengan kulitmu."

"Tidak mungkin. Kakakmu gadis tercantik dalam kelasku dan ide bahwa ia iri dengan kulitku terlalu aneh untuk kuterima." Suga mengibaskan tangannya.

Kiyoko mengangguk-angguk. Halaman keseratus sembilan belas kini sepenuhnya tidak ia perhatikan.

"Ah, jadi itu alasanmu mengingatku."

"Eh?" Suga mengerjapkan matanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Diingat hanya karena kakakku." Kiyoko memperhatikan rokoknya yang masih tergeletak di tepi asbak, semakin memendek untuk bisa dihisap. "Ah, dan aku tidak tersinggung."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Dibanding Kiyoko, Suga terlihat jauh lebih tersinggung. "Begini-begini aku punya daya ingat yang sangat bagus. Aku ingat saat itu kakakmu memperkenalkanmu padaku, _Koushi-kun ini adikku Kiyoko,_ saat kita bertemu di stasiun kereta. Kau membawa keranjang piknik berisi onigiri dan teh, dan tidak bicara apapun bahkan kau hanya mengangguk saat bertemu denganku. Ah, dan aku ingat, kau makan es melon saat itu."

"Kau menggunakan ingatanmu untuk hal yang terlalu _trivial_."

"Bagiku tidak. Aku tak punya teman gadis yang suka makan es melon."

"Kau betul-betul tak punya banyak teman gadis, eh?"

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika pelayan datang membawa nampan berisi salad dengan dada ayam dan roti bakar yang tidak terlihat terlalu kering serta _pitcher_ berisi _americano_ untuk mengisi gelas Kiyoko yang sudah kosong. Segera setelah pelayan itu pergi, Suga mengomentari roti bakar yang tak sesuai ekspektasinya.

"Tidak terlalu kering," gumamnya, sedikit merajuk, sambil menekan-nekan roti bakar itu dengan garpu. "Saat pertama kali aku makan roti bakar di sini, rotinya betul-betul kering dan itu sangat enak. Tapi lama kelamaan jarang sekali mereka menyediakan roti yang seperti itu lagi. Apa standar di dapur sudah berganti ya?"

"Mungkin kokinya sudah diganti." Kiyoko mengangkat bahunya. "Perubahan juga terjadi di dapur restoran cepat saji, kautahu."

"Ah ya, benar." Suga tersenyum kekanakan, memotong roti dengan garpunya. "Di dunia ini terlalu banyak perubahan, aku sampai tidak bisa menyadari banyak di antaranya."

"Dunia ini berjalan di atas perubahan, hanya itu yang aku tahu pasti."

Selain karena sedang mengunyah, Suga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk merespon kalimat Kiyoko barusan. Maka ia diam, mengunyah makanannya dengan tertib sampai piringnya hanya bersisa remah-remah, tidak ada lagi di antara mereka yang membuka suara.

* * *

Kecanggungan dalam hening meja mereka dan gema Shikao Suga yang sudah menyelesaikan lagunya—diganti dengan Utada Hikaru—berdiam tidak terlalu lama. Beberapa saat yang kilat setelah Suga meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya, suara ribut-ribut yang tidak teridentifikasi muncul tepat dari arah pintu masuk Denny's yang berada tepat di belakang Suga. Pemuda itu melompat sedikit dari duduknya sebagai reaksi refleks atas keributan yang tiba-tiba tersebut, sementara Kiyoko mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku dengan cepat, mencondongkan badan lalu menoleh ke arah pintu dengan penasaran. Ada jendela besar yang terpasang di sebelah pintu sehingga apa yang terjadi di luar sana bisa Kiyoko lihat dengan jelas. Melihat Kiyoko tampak begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, rasa yang sama juga muncul dalam diri Suga; ia buru-buru membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ke arah jendela. Dalam interval waktu yang cepat apa yang ia lihat saat itu membuat alisnya naik dan pupilnya membesar.

"Tanaka!"

Kiyoko terkejut melihat reaksi Suga yang tidak disangka-sangka. Tidak cukup hanya dengan teriakan kaget, dengan ekspresi panik yang kentara Suga menarik selembar uang seribu yen yang kusut dari saku celananya, menyambar jaket dan kotak biola lalu berlari meninggalkan meja setelah menaruh uang itu sembarangan di atas meja. Kiyoko tertegun di atas kursinya, otaknya bekerja dalam kabut sampai ia menemukan dirinya menaruh koin lima ratus yen di atas meja dengan tergesa-gesa, menyambar tasnya kemudian berlari mengejar Suga. Seolah-olah tubuhnya saat itu dikendalikan dengan _autopilot_ _._

Kiyoko menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat Suga tengah berbicara dengan seorang pemuda botak yang membawa tas gitar di punggungnya. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu kesal dan bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Tanaka, apa yang terjadi?"

"Geng bersenjata," Tanaka menjawab, hampir berteriak. "Kautahu, mereka dengan kepala besarnya bertindak seolah-olah kita akan tunduk pada mereka PADAHAL AKU BISA MENENDANG MEREKA SAMPAI MEREKA BERLUTUT UNTUK MEMINTA MAAF TAPI DAICHI BILANG—"

" _Whoops_ , Tanaka, tenanglah!" Suga berusaha menenangkan Tanaka yang amarahnya sudah mencapai pucuk kepala. "Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kalian tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Tanaka menggosok ujung hidungnya. Tampak sedikit lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya. "Kami sih tidak apa-apa, tapi tempat kita ..."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tempat kita?"

"Itu—ah, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, pokoknya—OI, SUGA-SAN!"

Bukan hanya Tanaka yang terkejut ketika Suga memutuskan untuk berlari melewati Tanaka sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi Kiyoko juga. Ia tidak butuh waktu berlama-lama untuk terkejut, toh setelah itu tubuhnya sekali lagi seolah dikendalikan dengan _autopilot_ karena langkah-langkah kakinya kembali mengikuti kemana Suga pergi; meninggalkan Tanaka yang kebingungan di tempat, sekaligus bertanya-tanya _siapa gadis cantik yang tiba-tiba mengikuti Suga-san ini?_

* * *

 

Tidak banyak kendaraan yang lewat di jalanan pukul dua dini hari, sehingga Kiyoko tidak peduli fakta bahwa dirinya berlari di tengah jalan, persis mengikuti langkah-langkah Suga. Angin berhembus tepat mengenai wajahnya. Kenyataan bahwa angin tersebut tidak bercampur dengan bahan-bahan polutan membuat Kiyoko merasa lebih segar dan bisa berlari lebih cepat lagi—dan benar saja, perlahan-lahan langkah kaki mereka menjadi sejajar dalam satu irama yang sama. Suga terlihat tidak mempedulikan Kiyoko yang mengikutinya; mungkin pikirannya sudah kelewat penuh oleh kecemasannya sendiri.

Kiyoko tidak tahu tujuan kakinya melangkah sampai Suga berhenti di depan sebuah taman yang sederhana, namun kini penuh dengan nyala api. Kiyoko terpaku pada tempatnya, sementara nyala api terpantul di wajah Suga, menyinari ekspresinya yang mengeras. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan menatap kobaran api di hadapannya dengan nanar, layaknya seseorang yang menghadapi kehilangan. Ada amarah, ada kesedihan. Cukup dengan melihat campuran kedua emosi itu di wajah Suga saat ini, Kiyoko mengambil kesimpulan bahwa taman ini sangat penting bagi pemuda itu.

"Suga-san, bantu aku."

"Eh?" Kaget, Suga menoleh ke arah Kiyoko dengan gerakan cepat. "A-apa?"

"Kita padamkan api ini."

Bahkan Suga sendiri tidak terpikirkan untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

* * *

Pada awalnya memadamkan api yang berkobar di taman publik jam dua pagi terdengar seperti suatu hal yang hanya akan merepotkan. Tapi beruntunglah Suga menemukan tabung pemadam kebakaran di sebuah toilet umum yang terletak tidak jauh dari taman tersebut, sehingga api yang berkobar bisa dipadamkan dengan cepat. Beruntunglah api tersebut tidak sempat merambat ke rumah penduduk di sekitarnya. Untuk kali ini Kiyoko merasa berterima kasih pada pemerintah kota untuk regulasi pengadaan tabung pemadam kebakaran di tempat publik (lupakan saja dahulu penanganan jalan berlubang yang sering lamban dan penerangan jalan yang kerapkali mati mendadak.)

Setelah api padam Kiyoko baru bisa melihat secara keseluruhan bentuk taman ini. Lahan berbentuk persegi yang tidak terlalu luas, mengingatkan Kiyoko akan taman di serial Doraemon. Ada kotak pasir, ayunan tunggal yang kini bernoda hangus, dan kotak-kotak kayu yang sebagian besar sudah menjadi abu. Dari posisinya, Kiyoko membayangkan kotak-kotak tersebut sebelumnya disusun menjadi sebuah panggung. Ia sudah memiliki kesimpulan sendiri bahwa taman ini sering digunakan untuk menampilkan musik, namun ia menyimpannya sebelum mendengar cerita dari Suga.

Pemuda itu akhirnya mulai bercerita ketika mereka berdua duduk di sebuah kotak kayu yang masih utuh, masing-masing menggenggam kaleng jus buah persik dari mesin penjual otomatis terdekat.

"Kami biasa bermain musik di sini," ceritanya. "Aku, Tanaka, Daichi, Asahi, dan Nishinoya. Awalnya hanya aku yang sering menyelinap keluar dari rumah hanya untuk bermain biola di sini, lalu Daichi bergabung. Ia yang mengajak tiga orang lainnya untuk bergabung sehingga kami menjadi ensembel kecil-kecilan seperti ini. Ensembel Dini Hari, begitu kami biasa bilang,"

Suga menghentikan ceritanya untuk terkikik sedikit. Kiyoko masih mendengarkan.

"Kami biasanya berkumpul di sini jam satu malam. Aku sebetulnya tidak sengaja untuk datang terlambat hari ini, karena tiba-tiba perutku lapar sehingga aku memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai sesi ... pentas? Latihan? Entahlah, sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa menemukan istilah yang tepat. Lalu ... Kiyoko-san, apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah," Kiyoko mengedikkan bahunya, perlahan, bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai-sampai Suga bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. "Apa kau keberatan jika aku menyalakan rokok?"

Suga mengangguk. "Silakan saja. Kalau boleh sangat jujur, aku betul-betul tidak menyangka Kiyoko-san merokok."

"Karena kakakku tidak melakukannya?" Kiyoko mengerutkan alis.

"Tentu saja bukan. Pembawaan gadis sepertimu tidak cocok dengan imej rokok ... ya, ya, kau benar, mungkin aku memang tidak terlalu banyak berteman dengan gadis."

Kiyoko menampilkan senyum sambil menjepit rokok diantara bibirnya, ekspresi yang cukup langka bagi lawan bicaranya selama dua jam itu. "Silakan teruskan ceritamu."

"Sampai mana aku bicara tadi? Ah ya, sampai keterlambatanku hari ini. Jadi aku mampir dulu ke Denny's sebelum bertemu teman-temanku, bertemu Kiyoko-san, dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kau sudah melihatnya sendiri."

Suga mengatupkan bibirnya, matanya terfokus pada kaleng jus buah persik yang sudah kosong. Kiyoko mengembuskan asap dari rokoknya sebelum merespon dengan, "Apakah kau menyesal, Suga-san?"

"Lucunya, ya." Suga tersenyum geli sementara Kiyoko tidak menemukan hal yang lucu dari segala hal yang telah terjadi ini. "Kautahu kenapa aku berpikir itu lucu, Kiyoko-san? Aku menyesali hal yang tidak akan berubah terlalu jauh jika aku terlibat di dalamnya. Maksudku, memangnya aku bisa berbuat apa jika geng bersenjata itu datang kemari saat aku di sini? Tidak ada. Malah mungkin aku yang akan pertama lari seperti pengecut."

"Bukan kok."

"Maaf?"

"Menurutku, tidak akan ada pengecut yang lari seperti pahlawan dan memadamkan api seperti tadi."

Mereka berdua bertukar pandang untuk beberapa saat dan dari cara Kiyoko menatap Suga, masih dengan ekspresinya yang datar dan dua jari mengapit sebatang rokok, pemuda itu perlahan-lahan mempercayai bahwa Kiyoko mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan tulus. Bukan sekadar pendapat yang ditaburi kebanyakan gula, membuat orang terlena dalam rasa manisnya.

"Suga-san, bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?"

Suga mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau memilih memainkan biola di sini pada dini hari?"

"Mmm …." Suga menggumam sejenak, mengalihkan fokusnya dari wajah Kiyoko ke langit yang kotor oleh polusi cahaya. "Karena tidak ada yang mendengar. Aku merasa lebih lega jika aku memainkan biolaku sendirian"

Kiyoko mengangguk-angguk.

Angin malam berhembus, membuat abu di ujung rokok Kiyoko terbang dan Suga harus merapatkan jaketnya. Kiyoko belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di taman ini sebelumnya, dan pengalaman mengunjungi taman ini saat terbakar di malam hari tentunya memberikan Kiyoko impresi tersendiri. Semacam satu dari seribu pengalaman yang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

Meskipun baru pertama kali datang, Kiyoko bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan tempat ini ketika siang hari. Ramai, penuh dengan kanak-kanak, dengan debu yang bercampur dengan asap kendaraan. Pada pukul setengah tiga dini hari hal-hal seperti itu tidak ada, memberikan kesan berbeda padahal itu adalah tempat yang sama. Kiyoko tahu beberapa tempat yang seperti itu, yang kontras sekali perbedaannya saat siang dan saat malam, dan baginya hal tersebut adalah hal yang cukup menarik. Bukan hanya tempat, tapi terkadang ada hal-hal yang bisa menjadi kontras berbeda saat siang dan saat malam. Kiyoko tahu berbagai tumbuhan, hewan, atau manusia yang seperti itu.

"Kiyoko-san?"

"Ya?" Dari beberapa jam pertemuannya dengan Suga, Kiyoko bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Suga adalah tipe yang suka menginisiasi percakapan.

"Bagaimana kabar kakakmu?" tanyanya, berusaha menghangatkan lagi malam yang dingin dengan percakapan. "Baik-baik saja?"

Kiyoko menatap jauh ke langit, menuju bintang yang tidak kelihatan. "Kurasa begitu."

"Kaurasa? Memangnya kalian tidak dekat?"

"Semacam itu. Dia tidak berubah, kok. Masih tetap jadi gadis cantik yang pintar dan populer. Masih jadi rebutan teman-teman prianya. Masih seorang gadis yang akan dilirik dua kali jika seseorang bertemu dengannya di jalanan."

"Hidupnya menyenangkan, kakakmu itu."

"Begitulah." Kiyoko mengembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Kalau Kiyoko-san sendiri?"

Kiyoko menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak punya kehidupan seperti itu."

"Tentu saja. Kehidupan semua orang berbeda-beda. Semua ada nilainya masing-masing." Suga mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Daichi sering bilang begitu. Kehidupanmu adalah milikmu. Nilai-nilai yang ada di dalamnya juga milikmu. Bukan milik orang lain. Aku tidak terlalu menghayati kata-katanya sih, tapi entah kenapa kalimat itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di benakku. Mungkin suatu hari dia akan diterima kerja sebagai motivator."

"Aku tidak akan heran jika hal itu terjadi."

Suga tertawa, diikuti Kiyoko, dan pemuda itu tampak sangat terhibur melihat tawa yang jarang sekali ditampilkan Kiyoko.

"Suga-san," Kiyoko memanggil, kala rokok di tangannya semakin memendek sehingga nyaris tidak bisa dihisap lagi. "Apa lagu favoritmu yang biasa kaumainkan dengan biola?"

"Mmm …." Suga tampak mengingat ingat. "Cantabile."

"Paganini?"

"Yep."

"Bolehkah aku mendengarnya?"

Suga terkesiap. "Maaf?"

"Aku ingin mendengar permainanmu," Kiyoko mengulang, dengan tempo bicara yang lebih lambat. "Boleh?"

Tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama sebelum Suga mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

Kiyoko tidak banyak mengenal _concerto_ untuk biola, namun pernah suatu hari di kelas musik gurunya memperdengarkan Cantabile karya Niccolo Paganini—dan bicara panjang tentangnya—sehingga sampai sekarang Kiyoko masih familiar dengan bunyinya. Ia tidak bisa bilang bahwa ia menyukai _concerto_ tersebut sepenuh hati, masih dalam tahap _menyenangkan-apabila-didengar,_ hanya saja dalam permainan yang ditampilkan Suga saat ini, _concerto_ yang familiar itu terdengar jauh lebih indah. Mungkin karena Kiyoko tidak pernah mendengar lagu itu di luar rumah saat dini hari, di bawah langit tanpa bintang, dimana angin tidak bercampur dengan asap kendaraan berhembus. Mungkin karena Suga memainkannya dengan senyum. Senyum yang semakin lebar ketika Kiyoko bertepuk tangan saat permainannya selesai.

"Bagus sekali."

Suga menganggukkan kepala. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Mereka tidak bisa hanya diam saja di taman itu jika tidak ingin kedinginan. Suga mencetuskan ide untuk berjalan berkeliling, dan Kiyoko mengiyakan meskipun Suga menyatakan bahwa tidak akan ada tujuan khusus dalam perjalanan ini. Tidak apa-apa, toh Kiyoko menikmati setiap langkahnya di atas jalan-jalan yang sepi, menyaksikan lampu _konbini_ bersinar dengan kontras di antara perumahan yang seperti kota mati. Ia melalui papan nama bakeri yang familiar, kemudian bercerita pada Suga bahwa dulu sewaktu kecil ibunya sering membelikannya kue dan roti bakeri tersebut sepulang bekerja.

"Lain kali kau harus mengunjunginya, Kiyoko-san. Tentu saja ketika buka." Suga tersenyum jenaka.

Dalam perjalanan tersebut, Suga beberapa kali harus berhenti untuk mengangkat telepon—dari teman-temannya yang khawatir. Kiyoko bertanya mengapa Suga tidak berkumpul lagi saja dengan mereka, namun yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul sambil berkata bahwa ia akan menemui mereka saat matahari terbit nanti. Kiyoko tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia sendiri tidak terlalu berkeberatan dengan fakta bahwa Suga lebih memilih berjalan bersamanya. Alih-alih, Kiyoko cukup merasa senang dengan hal tersebut. Berjalan di malam hari yang dingin sendirian akan terasa mencekam dan kosong. Tentu saja Kiyoko lebih suka jika ada teman di sisinya apalagi jika teman tersebut adalah Suga, yang tidak pernah bosan menghangatkan suasana.

Sayangnya malam yang bergulir suatu saat akan berakhir menjadi pagi, dan saat itu mereka harus berpisah. Kiyoko menyadari hal tersebut ketika mereka sampai di pintu sebuah stasiun, dimana waktu bisa dilihat melalui sebuah jam besar.

"Tampaknya aku harus pulang," gumam Kiyoko setelah melirik jam tersebut. Pukul setengah lima.

"Ah ..." Suga tampak kecewa, sedikit ragu untuk membiarkan Kiyoko pulang. "Tapi—yah, orangtuamu pasti akan mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Mereka akan selamanya memperlakukan kita seperti anak kecil," tukas Kiyoko.

"Aku mengerti perasaan itu. Orangtuaku sendiri sering lupa bahwa usiaku sudah sembilan belas. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, eh? Jujur saja meskipun ada kesialan besar yang kuhadapi malam ini, aku merasa sangat bersyukur."

"Menemukan _blessing in disguise_?"

"Apakah cocok untuk bisa dibilang seperti itu?" Suga mengangkat bahu, tersenyum lucu. "Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu, Kiyoko-san? Mungkin suatu hari kita bisa bertemu lagi, dan mengobrol ... siapa tahu aku butuh nasihat untuk makanan sehat atau kopi enak?"

Kiyoko mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirnya sekilas, tampak tidak keberatan. "Tentu saja. Aku juga ingin melihatmu bermain biola."

Kereta yang akan Kiyoko tumpangi akan datang sepuluh menit lagi, dan waktu tersebut lebih dari cukup untuk bertukar nomor ponsel dan membicarakan berbagai topik. Hanya saja, mereka memilih untuk lebih banyak diam selama sepuluh menit tersebut, seolah sudah menjamin bahwa suatu hari mereka akan bertemu lagi untuk membicarakan hal-hal lain. Masih berbicara di menit-menit terakhir terkesan bahwa mereka tidak ingin berpisah; tapi yang terjadi di sini adalah, mereka akan berpisah, mereka tahu itu, dan mereka yakin bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti.

Suara lokomotif yang datang dari timur memberi sinyal bagi Kiyoko untuk segera memasuki peron stasiun karena keretanya akan segera datang. Kiyoko menuruti sinyal tersebut, ia memasuki stasiun dengan langkah terburu-buru—yang dihentikan sejenak oleh panggilan Suga yang tiba-tiba.

"Kiyoko-san!"

Kiyoko membalikkan badannya, lalu menjawab. "Ya?"

"Salam untuk kakakmu."

Kiyoko tersenyum.

"Dia sudah tidur."

* * *

Matahari sudah naik cukup tinggi saat Kiyoko mencapai rumah. Perjalanannya dengan kereta sebetulnya, tidak terlalu lama, namun ia memutuskan untuk membunuh waktu sebentar dengan berjalan-jalan sendirian di sekitar rumahnya. Ide spontan yang muncul tiba-tiba saat ia duduk di gerbong kereta yang kosong, menikmati perjalanan seolah kereta miliknya sendiri. Tentu saja, pagi rasanya berbeda dengan dini hari. Kiyoko mencoba merasakan perbedaan itu. Mencoba merasakan perubahan yang terjadi, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan pulang dan tersenyum pada matahari.

Ia membuat suara-suara berisik di _genkan_ rumahnya sehingga kepulangannya terdeteksi oleh ibunya. Wanita itu keluar dari dapur, masih mengenakan apron dan membawa sendok kayu, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat anak gadisnya yang pulang pagi-pagi. Beliau tidak marah, hanya memberi kuliah soal betapa dirinya tidak pernah pulang pagi saat ia masih muda dulu, tapi mungkin hanya ada perbedaan definisi 'muda' dalam kamusnya dan kamus Kiyoko— _siapa tahu yang Ibu maksud 'muda' adalah usia tujuh tahun ke bawah, dan kalau memang begitu sih,_ _aku_ _juga tidak pernah pulang pagi saat itu._

"Ya sudahlah. Sekarang lebih baik kaubantu Ibu menyiapkan sarapan. Ibu sudah mengoles mentega ke atas roti, dan yang perlu kaulakukan sekarang hanya tinggal membakarnya. Jangan lupa, roti milik ayahmu harus dibakar sampai kering betul, ya!"

Kiyoko tidak membantah. Alih-alih, ia tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, Bu."

Kiyoko berjalan mengikuti ibunya menuju arah dapur, sambil bertanya menu sarapan hari ini; ibunya menjawab roti bakar, telur goreng dan cokelat panas. Sarapan sederhana kesukaan Kiyoko. Gadis itu melangkah setengah melompat-lompat menuju meja makan yang di atasnya sudah siap peralatan makan untuk tiga orang ("Kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang, Kiyoko?"), menaruh tasnya di situ sebelum mulai membakar enam lembar roti untuk sarapan hari ini.


End file.
